


Anticipation

by alightinspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinspace/pseuds/alightinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved every part of him and I wanted him.<br/>I wanted him in my arms.<br/>I wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let him go because I love him so much it hurts.<br/>Our distance hurts.<br/>And seeing him now…maybe that wasn’t anything to be nervous about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Non-sburb. also. I was in the mood for some cute John/Dave fluff so here ya go.cute fluff drabbles ahoy!  
> I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling by accident I wrote this when I was super tired.

9 pm.

My breath was heavy and I waited ever not so patiently to meet him. Today was the day. I am a Strider, and goddammit I shouldn’t be this scared. My hands trembled in my pants pockets, and my heart was beating rapidly. This was it. I looked to the flight display. It finally changed. He was finally fucking here and I wanted to hide from him. I was so nervous I was quivering.

Damn it. A Strider must be cool at all times. I took a breath and sat down, sighing heavily as I put my head in my hands. “Dammit…Get a grip, Strider," I mumbled to myself, pounding my hands into my head with aggression. I had waited so long to meet him, my boyfriend, John Egbert, the biggest and most adorable dork of all time. I loved every part of him and I wanted him. I wanted him in my arms. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let him go because I love him so much it hurts. Our distance hurts. And seeing him now…maybe that wasn’t anything to be nervous about. Still, I kept my head locked in the same position, and my jaw tightened. My breaths were loud and heavy, and I shook from the chills I felt.

Suddenly.

Then I felt it.

"Dave?"

My eyes shot up and I saw him. His jet black hair was messed up as always, and his glasses crooked. He wore a short sleeved plaid shirt that was lazily buttoned. But I barely took notice of him. I was too busy holding him, kissing his forehead tenderly, and whispering softly, over and over, 

"I love you. I missed you…" The words spilled from my lips faster than I could count. 

And in reply he wrapped his arms around me, and whispered back the most meaningful words I could have ever heard from the one person I fucking loved.

"I love you too, Dave."


End file.
